Episode kesekian
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Karena ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya dan Eijun harus ingat setiap episodenya. [Sawamura B-day Fic]


Ini adalah episode kesekian dalam hidupnya. Salah satu episode dengan berbagai perasaan yang tercampur, menciptakan alur menarik untuk diceritakan ulang.

Ini adalah episode kesekian yang ingin ia pamerkan pada banyak mata, pada banyak pembaca dan penikmat kisahnya.

Dalam episode ini, ingin ia jabarkan semua perasaan yang ada, ingin ia sampaikan, semua sentuhan yang didapatnya, dan ingin ia tunjukan seperti apa akhir dari episode kesekian dalam hidupnya ini.

"_Aku tidak ingin mengingatmu, aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang kita!" _

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Furuya Satoru, Kominato Haruichi,

**.**

**Episode kesekian**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Dia datang lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Itu, pria yang duduk di pojok sana."

"Miyuki-_senpai_, maksudmu? Dia memang langganan kita di sini."

"Oh, benarkan?"

"Tapi tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat."

Sawamura mengangguk, kemudian mengambil satu nota pesanan di meja kasir sebelum mendatangi meja pojok yang baru saja terisi itu. Seperti yang ia pelajari selama sebulan terakhir ini, senyum dan sapaan ramah menjadi kunci terbaik bagi dirinya menghadapi puluhan wajah baru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam kehidupannya.

"Sudah siap memesan?" pria itu selalu duduk di bangku ini, terpojok jauh dari jendela, tidak ada pemandangan lain selain pintu keluar masuknya karyawan menuju dapur. Sudah sebulan Eijun kembali bekerja di tempat ini, selama sebulan juga hanya wajah pria itu yang bisa Eijun ingat dengan baik, padahal ada puluhan pelanggan yang biasa datang ke restoran keluarga tempatnya kerja ini.

"Kopi." Katanya sambil menutup buku menu. Dia menoleh sebentar untuk tersenyum kemudian menambahkan, "Nanti aku akan pesan lagi."

"Baik, satu cangkir kopi. Silahkan ditunggu." Setelah mencatat pesanannya Eijun langsung meninggalkan tempat, sesegera mungkin masuk dapur dan membuatkan satu cangkir kopi untuk pelanggan setia restoran keluarga mereka. Ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang datang, untuk kali ini Eijun tidak punya kesempatan memperhatikan pria itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Namanya Sawamura Eijun. Dua puluh satu tahun. Seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan Sastra Jepang di universitas terdekat. Tiga bulan lalu ia baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjang setelah kecelakaan mobil beruntun yang tidak sengaja melibatkannya. Kepalanya mendapat dampak paling besar dari kecelakaan itu, Eijun harus menjanani operasi besar untuk mengeluarkan beberapa pecahan kaca yang tersangkut di kepalanya—karena itu sebagian besar ingatannya hilang, ia menderita amnesia tingkat menengah yang disebabkan karena _shock_ saat kecelakaan juga beban pikiran—semacam _stress_, yang dibawannya saat kecelakaan.

Memang sebagian besar ingatan tentang dirinya semenjak pindah ke Tokyo hilang, banyak nama yang tidak bisa ia ingat, banyak wajah yang tiba-tiba saja mengaku sebagai orang-orang penting bagi Eijun, tapi bukan berarti ingatannya tidak bisa kembali, dokter bilang masih ada kemungkinan ingatannya kembali. Karena itu juga dua bulan pertama Eijun mengahabiskan waktunya kembali ke Nagano dan menjalani terapi intensif di sana, dan setelah mengalami banyak kemajuan dokternya menyarankan Eijun untuk kembali tinggal di Tokyo.

Membiasakan diri dengan keseharian yang biasa dilakukan bisa membantu Eijun untuk sedikit demi sedikit mengingat tentang dirinya yang sekarang, itu yang dokternya katakan.

Memang benar, sedikit demi sedikit Eijun mulai mengingat apa yang biasanya ia lakukan, sedikit semi sedikit ia bisa mengingat apa saja yang pernah terjadi di beberapa tempat, mengingat beberapa nama dan wajah teman-teman di sekitarnya.

"Eijun-kun, kau sudah bisa istirahat sekarang. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu dulu."

"Terima kasih, Haru-_cchi_."

Eijun bahkan sudah bisa mengingat tentang pertemuannya dengan dua teman dekatnnya selama tinggal di Tokyo. Kominato Haruichi dan Furuya Satoru, sejauh ini—sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak Eijun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo dan menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa, dua kawannya itu yang paling banyak membantu. Selain karena mereka satu kelas, mereka juga rekan kerja. Orang yang paling sering memberi dorongan pada Eijun, bahkan sejak Eijun masih tinggal di rumah sakit.

Pria itu juga, pria yang namanya Miyuki itu, Eijun sering melihat pria itu. Sejak masih di rumah sakit, pria itu sering mendatanginya hanya untuk bertanya kabar. Tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri atau menceritakan apapun, dia hanya datang dan memberikan Eijun beberapa jajanan manis atau buah, kemudian pulang. Eijun pernah bertanya sekali tentang hubungan mereka, dan pria itu menjawab, "..hm, bagaimana ya, aku juga bingung menjelaskannya, tapi kita sering mengobrol berdua."

"Di mana?"

"Di mana? ..di tempat kerjamu, di kampus juga. Omong-omong aku kakak kelasmu, tapi kita beda jurusan."

Eijun tidak bodoh, ia bukannya tidak mempercayai apa yang pria itu katakan, hanya saja sudah hampir satu bulan pria itu muncul setiap hari di hadapannya dan tidak mungkin kalau hubungannya dengan pria itu hanya sekedar senior-junior yang akrab. Tidak-tidak, Eijun tidak bodoh dan menerima alasan sederhana itu begitu saja.

Sayang saja tidak ada satupun orang di sekitarnya yang mau mengatakan siapa sebenarnya Miyuki itu. Semua bungkam setiap kali Eijun bertanya tentang Miyuki, beberapa memilih untuk mengalihkan percakapan, beberapa yang lain memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapan.

Maka dari itu, istirahatnya kali ini Eijun memilih untuk mendatangi pria itu.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" ada kilat kaget yang jelas terlihat dari sepasang iris cokelat di balik bingkai kaca mata pria itu. Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Eijun dipersilahkan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu. "Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Ramah, jawaban pria itu memberikan Eijun kesan aneh. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya pria itu cukup tampan, rapih, dan tinggi, sepintas imej seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang cocok untuknya. Eijun yakin pria itu orang baik, tapi tidak bisa mempercayai cara bicara pria itu. Ramah, lembut dan sopan rasanya sedikit tidak cocok dengan sepasang iris cokelat yang menatapnya sekarang.

Pria itu duduk diam, membalas tatapannya dengan senyum tipis yang terus terpasang setia di wajah, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak terlihat risih pula. Sementara Eijun justru menopang dagu dengan satu tangan yang menyangga di atas meja, pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa hanya diam?"

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan."

Eijun masih memeperhatikannya. Wajah pria itu; iris matanya cokelat, warna yang cantik, hidungnya terbilang mancung dan cukup tinggi untuk menyangga bingkai kaca mata agar tidak merosot turun, pipinya tidak begitu tembam tapi tidak tirus juga, sudah begitu bibirnya juga terlihat lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Eijun pening. Satu tangan yang tadi hanya bermian dengan meja kini menutup wajahnya, menekan pada bagian mata kiri, berharap dengan begitu sakit dadakan yang menyerang kepalanya cepat reda.

"_Pakai _lipbalm_ ini."_

"_Kenapa harus?"_

"_Agar bibirmu tidak kering."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, kau yang harusnya pakai itu."_

"_Pakai saja."_

"_Kenapa? Agar bisa dapat ciuman tidak langsung dariku."_

"_Tch ... kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya, bodoh."_

"_Haha, kalau kau mau, aku bisa menciummu setiap kali bibirmu kering."_

"_Jangan mulai lagi,—"_

Tapi bukannya mereda, sakit itu justru mneggila. Samar, ingatan aneh datang menyusup, memaksa masuk kembali dalam lemari ingatannya ketika kepalanya terasa sakit. Seperti ada ratusan paku yang tertancap masuk di semua bagian kepalanya. Sakit bukan baik, Eijun sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" pria di hadapannya berdiri dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tapi belum sempat pria itu menyentuh Eijun, pergelangan tangan kekar dengan jam tangan digital hitam yang melingkar langsung ia tangkap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Eijun berpegang pada lengan pria itu erat. Sakitnya jadi tambah parah saat ada ingatan lain yang memaksa masuk, dan samar Eijun bisa mendengar dua nama kawan baiknya yang di panggil oleh pria itu.

"_Baiklah, aku paham sekarang."_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Aku sudah lelah, jangan temui aku lagi."_

"_Tunggu dulu, kau salah paham!"_

"_Salah paham? Kau pasti bercanda! Aku melihat sendiri, dengan mataku, cukup dekat, sangat jelas, dan kau mau bilang itu salah paham?"_

"_Tidak-tidak, yang kau lihat barusan itu ... tunggu dulu, Sawamura!"_

"_Aku menyerah. Lebih baik kita pisah."_

"_Hey!"_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Saat Eijun membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lampu neon putih yang menerangi ruangan itu—ruang istirahat karyawan di restoran keluarga tempatnya kerja. Dari jendela kecil yang ada di bawah ventilasi udara Eijun bisa melihat warna langit yang mulai menguning, setelah ditilik pada sisi lain, jam yang menggantung di sana menunjuk angka lima. Sudah sore ternyata, padahal seingatnya tadi baru jam istirahat siang.

Tadi siang adalah pertama kalinya Eijun kesakitan karena mengingat sesuatu. Selama menjalani terapinya di Nagano, Eijun juga mengingat banyak hal, seolah-olah ingatannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit tiap harinya. Setelah tinggal di Tokyo dan mencoba untuk menjalani hari seperti biasa seperti yang Haruichi dan Furuya katakan juga, ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengisi tempat kosong.

Tapi baru tadi siang, rasanya sakit bukan main. Peningnya juga masih tersisa sampai sekarang, dan yang paling mengherankan, dalam ingatannya yang kembali tadi Eijun tidak bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"...padahal aku yakin itu pasti orang penting."

"Kau sudah bangun?" Furuya muncul dari balik pintu, berjalan masuk kemudian membuka loker barangnya. "Ayo pulang, aku yang antar."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Eijun buru-buru bangun, pening di kepalanya masih tersisa dan sempat membuatnya oleng tapi Eijun tetap mendekat pada kawannya. Mengikuti Furuya, ia juga segera membuka seragam kerja, mengganti dengan hoodie merah yang ia kenakan tadi saat berangkat. "Ano, Furuya, tentang pria yang tadi—"

"Miyuki-_senpai_?"

"Iya."

"Dia sudah pulang. Setelah kau pingsan, dia langsung pamit pulang." Furuya menutup lokernya setelah mengenakan jaket, dan Eijun mengikuti. Ada perasaan tidak suka yang tiba-tiba saja merusak _mood_ Eijun setelah mendengar jawaban Furuya barusan. "Benar baik-baik saja? Yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Iya, kau antar Haru-_cchi_ saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Eijun melanbai pelan, melepas kepergian Furuya yang meninggalkannya sendiri lagi di ruang istirahat itu. Rasanya hal seperti ini sering terjadi, Eijun yakin sebelum ia hilang ingatan Furuya dan Haruichi sering meninggalnya seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa Eijun tidak merasa kesepian karena itu. Sebaliknya, Eijun justru merasa ada hal penting yang ia lupakan setiap kali melihat Furuya dan Haruichi, sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tidak merasa aneh melihat kedua kawan baiknya ada di zona teman-tapi bukan teman.

"Ah, ada apa denganku?!" geram, kakinya menghentak keras lantai, meninggalkan ruang istirahat itu dengan langkah lebar.

Setelah berpamitan dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang langsung mengantarkan dirinya di sisi jalan besar. Dari tempat kerjanya ini hanya butuh lima belas menit bagi Eijun untuk berjalan menuju apartemen sewaannya. Jalan ini tidak pernah ramai, berbeda dengan jalan di depan restoran yang tidak pernah sepi, jalan ini memberi kesan kosong bagi Eijun yang harus melaluinya sendirian setiap pulang kerja.

Jadwal kerjanya dalam seminggu ada empat hari, yang tiga hari pertama ia akan berangkat sore pulang malam karena harus mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya, tapi di hari terakhir—hari minggu, Eijun berangkat pagi pulang sore. Dan sejauh yang bisa Eijun ingat, ia tidak pernah berjalan sendiri pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Pagar pembatas jalan yang ada di sisi kanannya tidak terlihat asing, semak di sisi kiri juga rasanya tidak pernah berubah, tapi suara tapak kakinya sendiri yang membuat Eijun merasa aneh. Ia yakin dirinya selalu pulang dengan seseorang , tapi bukan Haruichi ataupun Furuya.

"_Kau telat."_

"_Maaf, aku pergi belanja dulu tadi."_

"_Malam ini kau menginap lagi, kan?"_

"_Baiklah."_

Eijun menoleh, sambil menahan sakit. Sekali lagi ia perhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Gambaran kecil tentang dirinya dengan seseorang barusan tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Ia yakin ada orang penting harusnya tidak ia lupakan.

"Oh, kau baru pulang?"

"Hah, Miyuki?"

"Woah! Hebat, kau sudah mengingatku?"

Eijun mundur selangkah ketika pria itu mendekatinya. Ingatan tidak enak tentang dirinya yang kesakitan sambil berpegang pada tangan pria itu siang tadi mengganggu. "Tidak, aku tahu namamu dari Haru-_cchi_ dan Furuya."

Tidak ada jawaban setelahnya. Tapi mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Miyuki, pria itu, tadi datang dari arah persimpangan di depan. Arah yang akan Eijun ambil untuk pulang.

"Kau dari mana?"

Kantung putih berukuran sedang di angkat sejejar dengan dadanya. "Habis belanja untuk makan malam."

"Oh, kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku biasa masak untuk kit—ah, maksudku, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku, jadi sejak kecil sudah biasa untuk masak." Dia tertawa garing kemudian. Eijun sendiri tidak ingin bertanya lebih, takut salah, takut membuka luka lama. Sebagai gantinya Eijun memilih untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini juga?"

"Yah, bisa di bilang begitu."

"Di mana?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya dia justru menanyakan keadaan Eijun, dan tidak membiarkan Eijun untuk bertanya balik, membawa percakapan mereka pada berbagai topik berbeda yang tidak berhubungan satu sama lainnya. Terus seperti itu sampai mereka menemui persimpangan selanjutnya, pria itu berhenti, Eijun ikut menunggu.

"Ah, aku harus segera pulang." Dia menjauh beberapa langkah, setelah melambai pada Eijun, dia langsung menyeberangi jalan dan berlari melawan arah mereka berjalan tadi. Untuk sesaat Eijun terdiam, otaknya langsung memproses semua yang pria itu lakukan. Memang aneh, kenapa tadi dia justru berjalan menemani Eijun padahal dia harusnya pergi ke arah yang sebaliknya? Dan kenapa juga Eijun baru sadar sekarang?

Punggung pria itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin dia terus berlari, dan karena itu juga ada rasa kosong yang tiba-tiba saja melumpuhkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya berdebar kuat, rasa tidak suka dan tidak ingin akan sesuatu tiba-tiba saja membangkitkan amarah Eijun.

Tangannya terkepal, mengerat menahan amarah yang menguasai diri. Hentakan kakinya ketika kembali menyusuri jalan pulang sudah tidak mengganggu pikiran, perduli setan, Eijun sudah tidak ingin memperdulikan pria itu lagi.

"Menyebalkan."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Saat pintu di belakangnya kembali tertutup, Eijun melangkah masuk ke dalam, menghidupkan lampu di ruang utama apartemennya. Sekali lagi, pemadangan ruang itu membawanya pada rasa rindu yang sama. Selalu seperti ini sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Ruang apartemen berukuran enam _tatami_ ini seperti gudang dari semua ingatannya, tapi masih belum ada kunci yang Eijun temui untuk memahami isi dari semua benda yang ada di sana.

Terlalu banyak hal ganjil.

Pertama, ada dua bantal di tempat tidur ukuran double miliknya, ada dua gelas untuk dua sikat gigi di kamar mandi, ada banyak benda pasangan lainnya juga. Padahal saat Eijun tanya pada Haruichi dan Furuya, mereka bilang Eijun tidak punya perempuan yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Kedua, ada banyak barang yang Eijun pikir bukan miliknya. Dari ukuran, dari bentuk, dari corak yang bukan selera Eijun, ia tahu itu bukan miliknya. Tapi bukan hanya satu dua hal, ada banyak. Sepatu, kaus kaki, dasi, sampai pakaian dalam dan kemeja. Semua ada di dalam lemarinya.

Contohnya saja, satu kemeja bergaris merah-hitam dengan warna dasar putih yang tergantung di lemarinya, Eijun tahu itu bukan miliknya. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan model sedehana seperti ini, lagi pula ketimbang kemeja, Eijun lebih suka mengenakan hoodie, dan jelas dari ukuran kemeja itu, Eijun yakin itu bukan miliknya. Tapi saat Haruichi dan Furuya datang membantunya beres-beres kemarin, tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengakui kemeja itu. Tidak ada orang lain juga yang bisa Eijun tanyakan.

Penasaran tentu saja, di dalam ruangan ini banyak sekali benda-benda yang Eijun rasa bukan miliknya seperti kemeja itu. Ia ingin tahu siapa selain Haruichi dan Furuya yang sering datang ke kamarnya dan mengenal betul kamar ini. Tapi pertanyaan itu selalu menemui kebuntuan, tidak ada yang mau menjawab, semua menggelengkan kepala dan mengendikan bahu pada Eijun.

Eijun mengerti, itu jalan terbaik untuk Eijun kembali mengingat semua hal, tapi tetap saja, rasanya frustasi, setiap kali Eijun sadar ada banyak hal yang mungkin terlewatkan karena ia belum bisa mengingat semuanya. Mereka, teman-temannya, juga terlalu jahat karena mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu dari penderita amnesia.

Lagi, kepalanya pening.

"_Tinggalkan itu di sini. Aku ingin menyimpannya."_

"_Hah? Kau ingin aku pulang tanpa baju?"_

"_Ada jaket."_

"_Ini musim dingin, ingat. Bisa jadi nanti turun salju."_

"_Ayolah, kau tidak pernah meninggalkan bajumu di sini, padahal kau punya banyak bajuku di lemarimu."_

"_Haaah, lain kali saja, ya? Yang ini kesukaanku."_

"_Aku tahu, makanya aku mau yang itu."_

"_Kau ini benar-benar ... tapi baiklah."_

Lagi ingatan samar lain mucul bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

"_Mulai sekarang pakai ini. Aku melarangmu memakai gelas lain selama tinggal di sini."_

"_Haah, kenapa kau suka sekali dengan hal seperti ini?"_

"_Kau tidak mau?"_

"_Tidak-tidak, aku mau, kok."_

Sepasang gelas bermotif bola baseball dengan warna dasar beda yang tengkurap di atas mejanya menarik perhatian. Tapi sakit di kepalanya masih belum hilang juga. Eijun berharap seseorang akan mendatanginya dan membantu ia lepas dari sakit yang menyiksa ini.

"_Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur seperti ini? Sempit!"_

"_Tapi begini lebih hangat, kan?"_

"_Tapi sempit."_

"_Kau harus menahannya."_

Kali ini Eijun menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya. Selimut berantakan yang ada di atasnya menjadi perhatian baru. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan dirinya bersama dengan seseorang terus masuk, kembali menjadi bagian dari isi kepalanya.

Seperti trailer film hitam putih, potongan ingatan-ingatan tadi tiba-tiba muncul di layar proyektor di kepalanya. Menggambarkan serpihan dari film yang hilang dari lemarinya. Sakit bukan main—kepala dan dadanya, tapi Eijun tidak ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat seperti tadi siang. Sambil memejamkan mata, sakit yang ia rasakan ditahan, tanggannya menggenggam keras seprai di ujung tempat tidur, sedikit demi sedikit Eijun mengetahui siapa pemilik dari semua barang yang ada di kamarnya ini.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya panas, ada rasa sakit karena hal lain yang menyerang dadanya. Sesak, Eijun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak, mengerang kesakitan sambil meremas hoodie di dadanya.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Eijun tidak menginginkannya, semua perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba datang setelah ingatan-ingatan tadi memenuhi isi kepalanya. Eijun tidak suka, jika saja ia tahu ada rasa sakit ini di balik semua rasa penasarannya, maka akan jauh lebih baik jika semua terlupakan. Eijun tidak ingin mengingat orang itu, tidak ingin merasakan lagi luka yang dibuat orang itu dalam hatinya, tidak ingin mengingat rasa cinta yang menyiksanya ini.

Susah payah Eijun menahan seguknya. Dengan satu lengan bajunya ia usap sisa air mata, cepat, tanpa membawa apapun ia berjalan keluar. Hari sudah menjadi gelap saat pintu apartemennya kembali tertutup. Kakinya bergerak gesit menuruni anak tangga kemudian berlari menyusuri jalan yang sama seperti yang ia lalui tadi saat pulang. Tapi bukan tempat kerjanya yang ia tuju, ada tempat lain.

Di persimpangan tempat ia berpisah dengan pria itu tadi sore Eijun mengambil jalan lurus, pada persimpangan selanjutnya kakinya bergerak mengambil arah kanan. Langkahnya ia buat lebar, tidak berlari, tapi sepajang jalan ia berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan lagi. Kali ini bukan dari kepalanya, sakit dari dadanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan—berlari hanya akan mempercepat ia melepas pertahanannya, makanya Eijun memilih untuk jalan cepat.

Setiap bertemu dengan persimpangan baru Eijun tahu arah mana yang harus ia pilih. Di mana ia harus berbelok ke kiri, di mana ia harus mengambil jalan lurus dan di persimpangan ke berapa lagi dia harus berbelok ke kanan, gedung mana yang ia tuju, sampai lantai berapa ia harus memanjat, dan pintu nomor berapa yang harus ia gedor untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas rasa sakit yang menyiksa seluruh dadanya ini. Kaki dan tubuhnya mengingat dengan baik bagaimana caranya untuk mendatangi tempat ini, tidak butuh ingatan dalam kepalanya untuk mendatangi orang yang tinggal di balik pintu itu.

"BUKA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Tombol bel yang ada di sisi kiri pintu tidak ia sentuh. Kepalan tangan kanannya terus menggedor pintu besi di hadapan, meneriakan perintah untuk membuka. Perduli setan dengan seberapa bising dirinya dan orang lain yang tinggal di kanan-kiri pintu itu. Eijun hanya ingin orang yang tinggal di dalam sana cepat menunjukan diri, menemui dirinya sekali lagi.

Tangannya baru berhenti menggedor ketika pintu di hadapannya bergerak, Eijun mundur sedikit dan bergeser ke kiri saat pintu itu terbuka. Tidak butuh ijin dan waktu lama, dengan langkah besarnya Eijun memaksa masuk. Mengabaikan panggilan bingung dari sang pemilik tempat.

"Hey, kenapa kau ke sini?" tangan yang menahan bahunya ia tepas kasar ketika sampai di dalam ruang lebar berukuran sama dengan miliknya.

Ruangan di hadapannya ini lebih rapih, sepanjang mata memandang semua yang ada di dalamnya tersusun rapih, tidak seperti milik Eijun yang tidak bisa di bilang rapih, tapi tidak terima jika dikatakan berantakan.

"Sawamura."

"Berisik!" Sekali lagi tangan pemilik tempat itu ia tepas kasar. Kakinya bergerak cepat membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Beberapa pakaian yang ia kenal ia tarik keluar, berlaku juga untuk benda lain dalam ruangan itu yang ia rasa adalah miliknya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terus bergerak, satu persatu laci, lemari dan tempat-tempat menyimpan barang yang ada di sana ia periksa, kalau ada miliknya langsung dia ambil, digabung bersama dengan yang lain dalam pelukannya.

"Sawamura, jawab. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Masih sambil menyeleksi semua benda yang ada di sana Eijun menjawab. "Aku mengambil semua barang milikku. Kita sudah berpisah, jadi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan apapun yang bisa menjadi alasan kita bertemu lagi. Barang-barang milikmu yang ada di tempatku akan aku kirimkan via paket nanti."

Belum sempat Eijun melangkah jauh, bahunya ditarik paksa untuk kembali berhadapan. "Kau ... ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

Eijun membanting kasar semua barang yang ada dalam pelukannya ke lantai. Tidak suka dengan ekspresi yang muncul di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau sudah kembali memangnya kenapa?" satu tangannya mendorong dada di hadapannya, membuat mereka terpisah beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak berharap untuk mengingat ini, mengingat kau lagi, mengingat pengihianatanmu lagi, aku benci!"

Satu tas besar yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian tadi ia ambil, semua barangnya langsung ia masukan ke dalam sana. Beberapa yang lain terus ia cari di setiap tempat.

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku, Sawamura."

"Minggir, kau mengganggu!"

Kedua tangannya di tahan, dari belakang pemilik ruangan itu menahan gerakannya secara paksa. Tidak membiarkan Eijun untuk lepas, bahkan untuk sekedar memberontak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu ... sungguh, aku mohon jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kalau perlu aku akan mengurungmu di sini, selama kau masih berpikir untuk berpisah denganku, tidak akan aku biarkan kau meninggalkan tempat ini." Gerakannya di kunci, dengan cepat dirinya dibanting ke atas tempat tidur. Pelakunya menatap Eijun dengan rasa bersalah sudah membuat Eijun mengaduh kesakitan karena benturan pada tubuhnya. "Dengarkan aku, aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

Tangan kirinya diraih. Di genggam erat.

"Aku salah. Aku sudah berhianat, aku menyakitimu, aku juga yang membuatmu kecelakaan waktu itu. Maafkan aku, karena aku, kau harus menderita seperti ini. Aku minta maaf, sungguh! Aku mohon, maafkan aku, Sawamura!"

Tetes-tetes air mata jauh mengenai punggung tangannya dalam genggaman orang itu. Dadanya sakit, matanya memanas, pening yang menyiksanya setiap kali ingatan tentang orang ini kembali juga ikut datang walau sudah tidak ada ingatan yang tertinggal dan ia lupakan lagi.

Eijun benci ini. Ia membenci pria di hadapannya. Ia membenci rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Tapi lebih dari apapun, hal yang paling ia benci adalah dirinya sendirinya yang lemah di hadapan pria itu. Hanya karena beberapa tetes air mata pria itu hatinya luluh, dendamnya menguap, rasa sakit akibat terhianati berganti menjadi sakit karena tidak bisa membalas penghiatan itu. Mungkin kalau ia tidak pernah mengingat pria itu lagi jauh lebih baik, karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika semua ingatannya kembali ke dalam kepalanya, semua perasaan yang menyertai ingatan itu juga memaksa masuk ke dalam dadanya. Semua! Dan itu sungguh tidak mudah bagi Eijun.

"Kau jahat!" pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Menatap Eijun yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berlinang air mata. "Kau benar-benar jahat, _Senpai_!"

Perlahan, pria itu menarik Eijun pada pelukannya. Kata maaf yang sama terus menerus ia ulang. Setiap kali Eijun menghakiminya dia mengiyakan, mengangguk dan kembali mengulang kata maaf. Saat Eijun mengeluh tidak ingin mengingatnya, pria itu tetap memohon maaf meminta Eijun memberi mereka berdua kesempatan untuk bersama lagi.

Pria itu, Miyuki Kazuya, dua puluh tiga tahun, kekasihnya, mampu melumpuhkan Eijun hanya dengan beberapa tetes air mata dan permohonan maaf. Dia membuat Eijun tidak bisa benar-benar melupakannya hanya karena satu genggaman tangan. Miyuki Kazuya adalah bukti dari seberapa bodohnya Eijun yang terkunci pada perasaan yang mendeklasasikan diri dengan nama cinta.

Memalukan! Setelah semua emosi dan penderitaan yang ia jabarkan, hanya karena perlakuan kecil yang menyulut api hangat dalam dirinya episode ini berakhri. Pembacanya mungkin bosan, jengkel, atau malah marah, berteriak tidak terima dengan penyelesaian masalah mereka—Eijun sendiri ingin ikut berteriak menghakimin seberapa lemah dirinya pada pria ini.

Tapi ia ingin jujur, di episode kesian yang menceritakan salah satu kisah hidupnya ini, ia ingin mengakui bahwa Miyuki Kazuya adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Setiap gerak, langkah, kata, dan ekspresi Miyuki Kazuya yang kembali memenuhi kepalanya menjadi faktor utama setiap episode hidupnya ke depan menjadi penuh warna, penuh dengan rasa.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**20/02/2019 14:37**

Sudah tersimpan lama sampai aku lupa -_-''

dan kebetulan hari ini Wamura ulang tahun, jadi aku persembahkan yang satu ini untuk ngerayain Ulang Tahun Our Dummy Wamura

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAWAMURA EIJUN!**

Semoga banyak yang suka. Semoga Wamura semakin menggoda. Semoga Wamura makin dicintai juga.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
